1. Field
Example embodiments relate to active lenses and stereoscopic image display apparatuses including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Refractive indices of liquid crystal molecules vary according to their alignment states because the refractive index in the major axis direction is generally different from the refractive index in the minor axis direction. In one example, if a boundary where the refractive index changes is curved, the liquid crystal molecules refract transmitted light, thereby acting as an optical lens. Moreover, liquid crystal molecules align along the direction of the electric field, and thus, the refractive indices may be aligned according to an electric field.
A carbon nanotube is a cylindrical crystal composed of carbon atoms and having a nano-sized diameter. Carbon nanotubes are categorized as single-walled carbon nanotubes or multi-walled carbon nanotubes according to the number of planes of the cylinder. Also, carbon nanotubes may act as conductors or semi-conductors according to the diameter or the structure of the cylindrical plane. Thus, carbon nanotubes have been highlighted as a next-generation material. In addition, carbon nanotubes have superior properties to many other materials, and thus, are expected to be used relatively widely in semiconductor devices, secondary battery electrodes, sensors, electron emission devices, supercapacitors, etc.